The overall goal of this project is to conduct NDA required studies showing utility of K-Mag in the correction or prevention of hypokalemia and hypomagnesemia in subjects taking thiazide. Participating subject will be normal subjects rendered hypokalemic by hydrochlorothiazide treatment.